Thoughts
by writergirl3005
Summary: A collection of one shots of the characters' thought throughout the series. Introspective piece.
1. Prophecy

Kahlan didn't want Richard Cypher to be the Seeker. Both the Wizard and Richard himself could have seen it; her protests weren't exactly subtle. But it wasn't for the reasons they thought.

Over the years, she had learnt to read people very well. Her powers aided her, but her intuition was an essential tool.

Looking into Richard's eyes as she held the knife to his throat, she saw the innocence, the naivety. She saw the purity of his soul, the goodness of his heart.

It was staggering.

Only hours afterwards she learnt that he was the Seeker. She knew what Seekers faced. The pain, the heartache, the struggles. All of it would strip away at his innocence and leave a hard shell behind.

It had happened before.

It could happen again, to Richard.

She didn't want him to loose his goodness of heart. She knew even then that the loss would hurt her.

But Richard lost a major part of his innocence that very night - barely an hour after being identified as the Seeker - when his father was killed. She saw the hardness and determination in his eyes as he accepted the position of the Seeker.

Internally, she wept for the loss of the boy he was. It was her intrusion into his peaceful, idyllic life that had done this to him.

But Darken Rahl must be stopped. And as much as it hurt her, this was necessary if peace was to be restored.

She just wished that this wasn't the price.


	2. Destiny

It was hard for him to believe that it was just yesterday morning that he saw the beautiful Woman In White.

How could his entire life have changed in just a mere two days? It seemed unfathomable, but it had happened.

When he woke up that morning, Richard was a mere woods guide. All he had planned to do was rebuild a bridge that had washed away years before.

He was just sitting under a tree, enjoying his apple when he saw her. The Woman In White. Even from this distance he could see that she was very beautiful. For a moment he froze, enchanted by her beauty.

He was shocked when he saw those four men pursuing her. Richard knew no good would come out of men stalking such a beautiful woman like she was their prey. And fool that he was, he jumped in to try to save her even if he was unarmed and the men were armed to their teeth.

And _she_ ended up saving _him_.

Things happened so quickly after that, he barely had time to breathe. The loss of his father and his home, Michael's betrayal, accepting the position of the Seeker, fighting all those D'Harans, almost loosing Zed, burning the Book of Counted Shadows.

Had everything happened in just two days? It seemed as if it had been two weeks, or even two months. It would have been more fitting that way.

He sadly looked back at the village that he had grew up in, his home. He had never even left the village before; but now he had to travel all over the land in order to defeat Darken Rahl.

But it was just one more change in his life that he had to accept.

 _A wise man once told me that in life, we can never move back, only forward._

It was time to move forward, and fulfil his destiny.


	3. Bounty

She should have known. She should have known that it was a trap. Why hadn't she realised it? The D'Harans would never be so generous.

It was just that she was so scared about her brother's fate. Liam didn't deserve to die. She was so eager to save her brother that she had almost sent the Seeker to his doom.

She had no intentions of believing in the Seeker when she first met him. Years of living under Darken Rahl's tyrannical rule had left little hope in her heart and filled it with bitterness instead.

She hated the insinuation that she was just supposed to believe that this _boy_ would save them all from Darken Rahl. What could one man do against an entire army? Surely he could not save them. He would be killed, and where would that leave them?

But save them he did. Even after she had betrayed him, he still offered to help her to save her brother. Lily was shocked. It was inconceivable that he would help her.

But Lily wasn't a fool. So she took his aid, and saved her brother.

It was only after the incident that realised the true power of the Seeker. He may be just one man, but with his words and deeds he could inspire millions.

So she did what she could do. She ripped the wanted poster off the the wall passed the word on the bounty - it was a fake and the D'Harans would imprison anyone who comes to collect the it. She flung the wanted poster into fire.

Even the Seeker can't win this war on his own. He would need all the help he could get.

And Lily was going to help him as much as she could.


End file.
